Unplanned
by N. C. Demetria
Summary: /AU, SasuSaku/ “You forgot something.” I answered, smiling slightly. He looked over his shoulder and I pointed at the seat he had been in. There was a piece of paper lying on it. It was folded, and it looked quite yellow. “I don’t care.” he stated.


**DISCLAIMER:** Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto

* * *

**UNPLANNED**

_Because it was you who I needed all along_

--

Dedicated to Ei-chan, because I love her that much

(And she told me what a painter uses to hold paint, which is a palette)

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **I decided to restart my fanfiction days so I deleted Twisted and Undone and replaced it with this. The plot lost me, so I had no choice but to do so. I hate unfinished stories as well, so I thought it best to just be deleted. I also deleted Remember, my FMA fic since it didn't develop in my head properly. I hope this one-shot would be a nice way to begin a new leaf, so enjoy.

* * *

I sighed miserably as I let myself fall down the couch.

I was dead tired and my head was throbbing. I had been trying to create a masterpiece to present for the art gallery this weekend, but I had no luck whatsoever on what I'd paint. I've been going about the whole of Konoha yesterday, watching even the simplest things; children gathering around a butterfly, old ladies talking over tea. I even took couples making out seriously. I just needed a slightest hint and then everything would fall into pieces, like they always do.

Unfortunately, inspiration hasn't been so giving. For one thing, while watching the children stare in awe as the butterfly flew from flower to flower, I nearly fell down a hole. And it was no ordinary hole, but a very _deep_ hole. Hell, it might've been an endless abyss. I was lucky someone had come and kept me from tumbling down in it.

--

_I passed by the group carefully, a cup of coffee in my hand. I decided it was better to pass by them rather than get noticed. After all, I hadn't really planned on socializing today. I walked past slowly -taking note of the expressions the children wore. Though it would be really nice to paint their picture, it held no particular meaning for me, the artist. I might as well just give an empty canvas for that._

_Then I felt the ground suddenly give in. The next thing I knew, something –no, someone had his arm around my waist. I blushed as I realized this._

"_Watch it." I heard him say. He had a deep voice. It was quite nice actually._

"_Sorry. I didn't look." I muttered sheepishly. The man pulled me away from the hole and walked away once I was good feet away._

"_Hn." he replied, his hands in his pockets._

"_Thank you!" I shouted not too loudly. He seemed to have heard me, as he waved a hand in acknowledgement. I stared at his retreating figure. He looked like he was fit, perfectly fit. His hair was weird though, resembling a chicken's tail feather somehow. Then I realized I hadn't gotten his name. So I did what I thought was sensible._

_I ran after him –carefully avoiding the hole of course._

"_Hey sir, I never got your name." I said as I caught up with him._

"_I didn't give it." he replied. I was taken aback by the rude tone he had, but I thought nothing of it._

"_Well, I would very much like to know your name. You did save me." I countered, smiling ever so slightly. He stopped in his tracks, and I did as well._

"_It's not important." he told me._

"_It is. See, I keep track of who I come across every day. From those who've helped me to those I've helped." I explained._

"_Hn," was all he said back. I frowned until, "Sasuke Uchiha." he continued before stalking off again. I watched him and this time, I didn't follow. My smile returned and I went home happy._

--

Then when I got home that evening, I realized that not only had I dropped my coffee on that hole, I also hadn't gotten any type of inspiration at all. Though, I was pretty happy I got to know my savior's name. He seemed quite aloof, though I think that if you were close to him, it wouldn't look like that.

Today was another story though. I met Sasuke again.

This time, I tried having ideas come by books. I tried it before, reading a novel then when I got to the dramatic part, I'd paint what I imagined from the vivid descriptions I had. It turned out wonderfully, though I always felt bad that it came as an impression rather than expression.

Anyway, I came to the library early morning since it did hold _a lot_ of books. Researching on interesting design styles was also an agenda, so I had lots to do.

--

"_Excuse me, but can you tell me if this book is available?" I asked at the librarian, handing her a note with the title and author. The librarian nodded and turned back to check using the computer. I watched her hit a few keys and then nod before she came back to the front desk._

"_Yes, it is. It's on the third floor. The Arts section is on the fourth shelf from the left. It's an only copy though, so it can't be borrowed out the library." the librarian explained. I nodded and smiled at her, saying my thanks before going to the elevator. I was about to enter it when I heard loud footsteps._

"_Hold it!" someone called. I turned around and saw none other than Sasuke himself, rushing over towards me._

"_Sasuke?" I wondered aloud. He nodded as he approached me more slowly._

"_And you're the rabbit who went down the hole." he answered, a smirk on his face. He entered the elevator and I followed suit._

"_I didn't fall down." I said defensively._

"_You nearly did." he retorted._

"_I know. And I thanked you for it." I replied._

"_Hn." was all he gave me._

"_Don't talk much, eh?" I stated._

"_Aa." he said. Silence enveloped us, but it was deafening. And I did not appreciate deafening silence. I decided to start a conversation with him._

"_So, where're you headed?" I asked. He quirked an eyebrow at me, and I shrugged._

"_Third floor." he answered nonchalantly._

"_Oh. Which section?" I questioned. He leaned back and I watched him with interest._

"_Literature." he said. I shook my head. I couldn't very much well get something out of him if our conversations would be one-sided. I decided to stop talking as the elevator came to a halt._

"_See you around then." I said as I left for the Arts section._

"_Your name." he replied. Then I felt something pull me back. I realized he grabbed my wrist. I turned around, a confused look on my face._

"_What?" I asked, utterly clueless._

"_You know my name. It's only fair I know yours." he answered, shrugging._

"_Oh. Sakura, Sakura Haruno." I answered, beaming at him. He replied in a syllable before walking off. I sighed, but then grinned as I went to the Arts section happily._

--

I came back happy as well. I found new techniques with brushes, so I memorized them before leaving the library around midday. Sasuke wasn't on the Literature section when I checked, so he probably left when I was still engrossed in reading.

Though I had new techniques up my sleeve, I still had no idea what to paint. And that's what kept me sour after lunch.

I went to a nearby café after my trip to the library. I ordered a cup of coffee and left for a restaurant. I had lunch, which was a healthy bowl of salad, along with the coffee and went straight home after. When I got here, I immediately set up the newspapers and the canvas and easel in the middle of the spare space I had across my apartment's living room, the one just before my bedroom. I then pulled my hair into a messy bun, making sure I hardly had stray strands on my face. I couldn't keep all of them back though, since some of it was too short to be tied back. Then I changed from my casual clothes to an old t-shirt and worn out jeans. I then put on my color splashed apron and prepared my art materials: the paintbrush, the water cup, the paint and the palette.

I stared at the canvas. I had done pretty well with my research, having gone not on through the book Tsunade recommended, but on almost half of the first shelf in the section. I had seen a lot of works, the description of what they wanted to be depicted and the style they used. There was even a painting that stuck me, though my memory fails me. I forgot the title of the painting and the artist. If I just saw it again, I'd definitely be able to point it out.

I sighed miserably again. This time, squeezing a pillow against my face, muffling a scream I couldn't contain.

I just recounted my _horrid_ day, and it did not, even in the slightest, encourage me to work. My gaze fell on the calendar. Today was Thursday, oh great, just great. Tomorrow would be when the preparations for the art gallery would start. And Tsunade expected me to turn up tomorrow _with_ a painting, a new work of art. Kami, I was in deep, deep trouble.

I stood up and surveyed my room. Clutter was everywhere. The paint was mixed together on the palette. The water was already a murky shade of gray that it appeared black. Crumpled pieces of paper were littered all around. This just isn't my day.

I let out a sigh of defeat and picked up everything I laid my hands on, sorting them accordingly. If I picked up a tube of paint, I'd run to the easel to return the tube to the box. If I picked up a piece of paper, I'd force it down the trash bag I had ready. It was half an hour later when I got the area cleaned.

I stole a glance at the clock. It was around 6.

I then remembered what Tsunade told me about the 'sunset hour'.

--

"_So, Sakura, have you thought of anything new?" she asked me. I shook my head, but I didn't face her. I continued staring at the canvas in front of me, hoping that by staring at it, something would magically appear._

"_Tsunade, it is always __**this**__ hard to paint a picture?" I said as I slouched._

"_Not always -just when you don't have the right image." she answered, patting my head. I looked at her, giving her an inquiring look._

"_Image?" I repeated curiously._

"_Sakura, come out with me for a moment." Tsunade told me. I followed her as she led me out the art room. I was wondering where she'd take me, but I got my answer as I saw the balcony come in my view._

_I saw a lovely sight. The landscape on Tsunade's house was marvelous. The trees grew in elegant manners, and the flowerbeds were trimmed to perfection. The grass rolled all over the yard naturally. And the fountain just added to the charm the garden held._

_Then I noticed a faint orange glow emit from everything. I furrowed my brows. This was peculiar. I looked up at Tsunade, only to see her pointing behind me. I turned around and I gasped, awed by what I saw._

_It was a glorious sunset, the soft hues of orange and yellow shone brightly, accompanied by tints of red here and there. The sun wasn't as bright as it was during the day, for I was able to look at it completely. I watched as its warm light was slowly consumed by darkness. Soon, the wild colors of joy disappeared as tints of navy blue and violet spread across the sky. The sun had set, and night had come._

"_You have the image on your head?" I heard Tsunade ask as the sun fully sunk behind the forest, and everything was already in black._

"_The transformation of day and night, I guess." I answered, a bit doubtful of what I had formulated in my mind._

"_I think you get it," Tsunade said, chuckling, "Let's head back. You might want to start your painting." she added, ushering me back in. I obeyed and when I was led in, I went back to the art room._

_I drew on the canvas expertly, using curves mostly. The image I had was… it was too good to lose. The sunset had given me something, I have no idea what it was, but it was definitely something. The way the colors played around the sky as it moved. It was remarkable._

--

I remember I finished the painting not too long after that. Around a week later, I think. I remember I had painted the twilight sky itself and beneath it was an ocean reflecting it. The sunset made me remember what my mother had told me about the night father had proposed to her. The only difference was that father proposed to mother on a hill overlooking the village and not on the beach.

I smiled at the memory.

Then I groaned. What was I supposed to paint _now_? I looked out my window and just in time, I saw the sky once again play with the colors that differentiate day from night. It was a wonderful sight, for beneath the endless play of colors was a peaceful village. It seemed so much like something out of a book, but it still showed it _was_ real.

My stomach groaned next. I knew I was hungry. I just hadn't given it much thought. Perhaps the hunger was hindering my progress. I decided it was best I just go for a quick meal and come back, hopefully with some fresh ideas -or at least _an_ idea.

I took off my t-shirt and jeans and changed into more proper attire. I also took my long coat, as nights in Konoha were always cold. I hurried out with my wallet and phone in my bag. I locked the door and stashed the keys inside my bag as I went down the stairs.

It was quite bad that I didn't cook, but the truth was, I sucked at it, and very badly at that. Once I tried cooking myself breakfast and it ended up with the fire alarm going off. Luckily, I was able to convince the owner that nothing was too serious, and I had only been cooking. Since then, the lady told me nicely to just ask her if I wanted home-cooked meals. Of course, I didn't take up her offer and stuck with going over to nearby restaurants. I already bothered her with that incident, and I decided not to bother her further.

I walked outside the main apartment complex and headed to Ichiraku's, a ramen bar. Since I had gotten pretty cold, I thought I might as well ask for something steaming. I stuffed my hands on my coat's pocket and snuggled my neck so that the coat was covering my mouth.

I continued down the street. Ichiraku's was of view's distance, so I smiled lightly as I prodded on. It was when I was a few feet away that I noticed I wasn't the only one who planned on eating there.

There were two other costumers. One was a blond who ate the ramen bowls rather quick. He also seemed to be loud as I could hear his voice. It might be really low, but it was audible. And then beside the blond guy…

…was none other than Sasuke. There was no mistaking that raven, chicken's backside-like hair he had.

Oh joy. Immediate rendezvous with Sasuke just after our first encounter? That seemed too much to just be out of coincidence. No, we probably passed by each other already. I might've have been too busy to notice him, and he to me. Yeah, that was probably it.

"Ah, good evening young lady. Know what ramen you want?" the cook, judging by the hat he had, asked. I gave a small smile.

"Good evening. I'll have miso ramen, thank you." I said, remembering my manners. The man chuckled lightly before disappearing to the kitchen, probably.

"Oi, Sasuke, isn't that the Sakura you talked about?" I blushed as I heard this. Quickly turning to them, I saw Sasuke eating a tomato and his blond companion placing down a bowl of ramen.

"Aa." Sasuke replied monotonously. I stared at him.

"Well then, hello Sakura! I'm Naruto Uzumaki, this bastard's best friend." the blond, Naruto, said. I looked at him and smiled. He offered his hand, and I shook it.

"It's nice to meet you." I stated as I released my grip on his hand. He grinned at me.

"So, has the bastard given you a hard time?" he asked. I shook my head, my smile not faltering.

"I've only met him." I replied simply.

"You're lucky." he said, drinking the bowl's remaining contents.

"Eh? How am I?" I asked, confused. Hell, if I were lucky, I'd have that painting finished now. The man came back holding a bowl of steaming miso ramen. I inhaled the aroma slowly. It smelled heavenly.

"Here you go." he said, placing the bowl in front of me.

"Thank you." I replied graciously. He smiled and then disappeared again.

"Sasuke doesn't usually talk, let alone look, at girls. He tends to glare at them a lot. I think it's because he's gay." Naruto explained. He let out a satisfied _ah_ as he placed down the bowl again. I stifled a giggle since I saw Sasuke visibly angry.

"Idiot." Sasuke muttered as he bonked Naruto on the head.

"Ow! What was that for, you bastard!?" Naruto exclaimed loudly, rubbing the top of his head.

"Hn." Sasuke said.

"Don't _hn_ me." Naruto retorted. I watched them in amazement. Didn't Naruto say they were best friends? Then again, I remembered my friendship with Ino. We were like this as well. Constantly bickering, endlessly name-calling, but that was part of it. Even though we seemed to fight a lot, it was because we talked in unwritten codes. And when we needed each other, we were always ready to be comforting.

"I'm leaving. You pay for this, arrogant jerk." I heard Naruto say as he tread away. I looked at his retreating figure, wondering what on earth could've happened.

"Sasuke?" I muttered as Sasuke stood up and took out his wallet.

"Hn." he replied, scanning through his money.

"What's wrong with Naruto?" I asked innocently, watching as he took out a bill. He snorted.

"What's _not_ wrong with Naruto." he answered. He placed the bill under a stack of ramen bowls and placed his hands in his pockets before walking away as well.

"Sasuke?" I called out again. He didn't turn around, but he stopped.

"What?" he said. I could sense the iciness in his voice.

"You forgot something." I answered, smiling slightly. He looked over his shoulder and I pointed at the seat he had been in. There was a piece of paper lying on it. It was folded, and it looked quite yellow. It seemed to be heavy enough since the slow breeze didn't make it fly away.

"I don't care." he stated. He stalked away after that. I glared at him. He was rude.

"Sasuke." I said firmly. I left a bill under my finished bowl as well before grabbing my bag and the paper. I ran to the raven-haired man.

"Go away." he replied, his pace increasing.

"My house is on this direction." I stated honestly. He grunted and moved faster.

"You're annoying." he commented as I caught up with him.

"Che. And you're a prick." I retorted. I saw him smirk then slow down. I grinned and continued walking with him.

I also opened the paper he left. He really didn't care, as I made sure I ruffled the paper loudly as I pulled it apart and yet, he didn't react. I took it as a sign I could continue. I coughed.

"Aren't you bothered?" I asked, sort of mad he didn't do something.

"Why would I be?" he said, shrugging.

"You're positive this doesn't contain something personal?" I replied. The paper was open, yet I didn't look at its contents.

"Aa." he simply answered. I groaned in frustration.

"You're impossible." I commented. A smug look came to his face. I growled. He was infuriating!

I decided to just look at what was on the paper. What I saw came as a surprise. I read it, then again quickly, then again, and again, and again, _and_ again. I stopped walking as soon as I read it once.

"You read so slowly." I heard Sasuke said as I tore my eyes from the paper. I even heard him chuckle lightly.

"I read it _over_." I said in my defense.

"Hn." he replied. Silence enveloped us.

"Did you write this?" I asked quietly.

"Aa." he answered.

"It's wonderful," I said, smiling at him. He kept a straight face, and looked at me blankly, "Can I have it?" I asked. He cocked an eyebrow. There was a pause.

"Whatever." he finally answered. I squealed lightly in delight.

"Thank you so much!" I said giddily. I instinctively hugged him tight. I usually did with people who gave me bursts of ideas. But I hugged him tighter than usual, because he was a life-saver.

"Get off me." he ordered gently. I complied, blushing as I let go.

"Sorry." I said, looking down.

"Hn." he replied.

"I am thankful. This poem, it was so beautiful. You just gave me a marvelous idea, Sasuke, and I'm grateful." I explained, smiling at him.

We walked for a few more minutes in silence. Only this time, it was quite comfortable. It was only broken when I stopped walking since we were in front of my apartment.

"Well, thanks again Sasuke," I said, "I guess this is goodbye then." I added as I walked away from him.

"Aa." he answered as he looked at me.

"Good night." I beamed at him. From the faint glow of the street lamp, I could swear I saw him redden.

"You too." he replied. I giggled softly as I entered the gate. I ran up to my room and quickly went to my window. I looked outside and saw Sasuke staring at my window. I was surprised, but my expression softened.

He smirked, before turning away and started waving lazily. I waved back, even though he probably wouldn't know. I kept my gaze on his retreating back and I waited until he was completely out of my sight. When he was finally gone, I dashed to my bedroom and took off my coat and changed into my other painting clothes. I ran out a while later, my hand clutching the yellowed paper.

I stood in front of the blank canvas and immediately, I started drawing a bunch of lines. I finished after quite a while then I started applying paint in slow, loving strokes.

Who knew Sasuke Uchiha could write a poem _that_ inspiring?

-A poem about blossoms, a rabbit hole and a book, of all things.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** I swear. This was pure babble, it could probably pass as a long drabble. I didn't really have a plot in mind. It just pushed itself out of my head, and I just typed it. I hope you like it though. I had a hard time since this was written in two sittings. The first half was when Naruto met Sakura. The second was tough, since I lost what I originally had in mind. I had to re-write it three times before I got to the ending.

Reviews are appreciated, thank you!

_~N. C. Demetria_


End file.
